


Mao Mao impresses Blue

by MoonDogma



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDogma/pseuds/MoonDogma
Summary: Simple smut work based on the episode "Not Impressed".
Relationships: Mao Mao/Blue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Mao Mao impresses Blue

Pure Heart Valley didn’t have many festivals so when Ol’ Blue, or as the locals called him, Blue, saw fireworks popping off in the sky he knew he had to go outside to see what the commotion was. He first looked at the calendar on the way out the door to make sure he wouldn’t forget any candy or clothing. When he saw that no festival was marked for the day he looked outside again. Another firework went off, confirming a festival was indeed happening. He swallowed a sense of unease and headed off to the park. Fireworks illuminated the streets and painted everything in blue and purple. He saw other sweetypies also going to the park. They too had no idea why there were fireworks, but everyone agreed it would be a grand time watching them.

Blue didn’t see the dragon until he was already in the park. He saw other sweetypies having picnics, and watching the show unfold. He walked over to the largest crowd and stood watching with them. Wonderment filled his heart at the sight of a dragon firing off fireworks for the entertainment of the kingdom. Blue was never much of an artist. He didn’t have the creativity and all of his attempts came off as cliched messes. These two facts made him appreciate those that did possess creativity, skill, and passion greater than other sweetypies. He knew how hard it could be to hone a craft in the face of self doubt. The artists he loved most were those that did their craft not for the love it could bring, but the love it could give. Sights like that were rare in this valley. In times like this where a dragon would show his work without warning for everyone to see and without needing thanks was something to be celebrated. Blue was impressed by his skill and endurance, but he was more impressed by the selfless joy he spread.

The sheriffs department entered the scene from the sky. Mao Mao flew around just long enough for the attention to be set on him. A detail lost to everyone but Blue. He could have forgiven it, if it wasn’t for what happened next. Mao Mao jumped off the aerocycle onto flaming boulder to flaming boulder towards the dragon. He couldn’t help but to show off how easy defeating the monster would be. He faked being tired as he ran across its back and every move afterwards seemed to be done more for the theatrics rather than to save the town. Blue lost all sense of enjoyment as Mao Mao positioned himself to be superimposed across the moon. He became down right depressed when Mao Mao stopped fighting the monster all together in order to stand in front of the small crowd and listen to their applause. Blue looked around and noticed he was the only one not clapping. He wondered whether coming to the park was a mistake in the first place. He would have left if it wouldn’t be so rude to the dragon.

“Think that’s impressive? Well watch this!” Mao Mao exclaimed. He took out his sword and without looking swung it behind him, showing off his instincts and skill once again. The blade hit the dragon square on the nose and sent it flying backwards, towards Badgerclops on the aerocycle. The resulting collision made him almost crash the vehicle. Badgerclops stumbled his way towards Mao Mao and the crowd, almost falling down every step of the way. Blue heard everyone still continue to clap. He asked himself “Why?”. Couldn’t they notice those two are not even trying at this point. They aren’t attacking the monster to protect the village. They’re doing it purely to be praised.

“Two updates. One I parked the aerocycle over there.” He said pointing toward the still moving vehicle “And two I wan-”

“Badgerclops where’s Adorabat?” Mao Mao said.

“She’s distracting the monster. And two I want a pretzel!” Badgerclops yelled as Mao Mao ran towards the monster.

Blue scanned the sky for Adorabat. She was throwing toy soldiers to lead the monster away from the park. He was somewhat pleased to see that at least one sweetypie was doing their job without expecting praise. All pleasure he felt was soon taken away as she flew to the gathered crowd to accept a portion of applause. Blue stood back in disappointment, waiting for the show to end. Badgerclops distracted the dragon as Mao Mao went in for the final hit. The evening ended with the usual climax of the sheriffs department defeating the monster, only this time it was obvious defeating the dragon came third to praise, and second to saving the kingdom. With all of this hanging heavy on Blues’ mind he found it impossible to be as happy as everyone else, or to even hide his disappointment. The evening started so high with an impromptu fireworks show, and now all of it has been tainted by people that wanted nothing more than be applauded. 

Mao Mao had to shove away gifts the villagers tried to give him. Being a hero was its own reward, of course the praise from others helped sweeten the deal as well. Besides how could someone not praise him? He saved the village multiple times a week and looked great doing it. Without him they would have gone extinct a long time ago. “I’ve earned and deserved this.” he thought. Mao Mao looked into the eyes of every sweetypies, basking in the glory they gave. He took it all in, happy with the love they gave, until he saw Blue. Blue stood there in the middle and didn’t clap like the others, nor did he look happy to be saved. He actually looked bored at the fight. Mao Mao took note, pondering why he was unable to give praise like the others. Maybe something was wrong with him he rationalized. Why else would he not be clapping? Badgerclops lifted up Chubbum beside Mao Mao. He laughed at the attempt the attempt to clap with small arms. He saw the look of anger on Mao Maos’ face and turned to the crowd. Badgerclops immediately saw Blue, remarking “Wow. Look at that guy flying off the handle with disinterest.” 

“I can hear you.” Blue said in a most apathetic tone.

“How dare you listen to me when I’m talking about you!?” Badgerclops sassed back.

Mao Mao not wanting to deal with an even sassier Badgerclops ordered the crowd “That’s it. Clear the area all sweetypies disperse.”. Before any of them have a chance to leave Badgerclops added in “Except for that one.” and pointed at Blue. The sheriffs department waited until they were alone with Blue before Badgerclops spoke again. “You may now apologize.”. Blue looked around, unsure of himself. He finally said “I don’t know. I just... wasn’t impressed.”. The words “Not impressed” brought on a wave on anxiety to Mao Mao. They dredged up childhood memories of countless hours of training and “The Big Day”, a day when he hoped his father would begin training him as a hero.

Mao Mao remembered it clearly. He walked into the dojo where his sisters and father were. He was going to impress his entire family. He brought his wooden sword, in hopes it would emphasize his skill. He stood near the entrance, calling out to his father and sisters to watch him. It took a long time to get their attention. When he saw all eyes were on him he ran to the spring platform, jumped off of it, spun around three times, and landed perfectly on his feet. It was the first time he succeeded and he never felt prouder. Then his father turned around and dismissed him by saying “That’s nice.”. He didn’t notice Mao Mao leave the room, nor did he care.

Adorabat took Mao Maos’ sword. She slowly walked toward Blue yelling “You’re not impressed by us? Well let me ask you this: Do you love your mommy? Do you love your mommy?!”. Mao Mao broke out of his trance at the threat. Adorabat raised the sword. Mao Mao swiftly took out the blade from her flaps.

“We’ll get to that later Adorabat.” 

Blue didn’t bother explaining himself anymore. He walked away without a word. Mao Mao began to reassure himself. “I am amazing. I am a great hero. I do deserve to be loved.”

The sheriffs department sat in a bush, watching Blue drink tea and read a book. They had been following him all night. Mao Mao ordered Badgerclops to keep a list of what they knew about him. So far they had only three things: Blue is a therapist, he drinks tea, and he likes reading books.

“So Mao Mao, why do you care so much about a single sweetypie?” Badgerclops asked. The question had been on his mind most of the night. He wasn’t opposed to having everyone like him, but he had his limits. The more work he put in the less he cared, and he’d put in a lot of work already.

“What are you talking about? I don’t care what this citizen thinks about me at all.”

“Dude stalking someone all night is mutually exclusive to not caring about them.”

“Fine. I do care.”

“Why do you care so much?”

Mao Mao frantically searched his head for an excuse. All that played in his mind was the single memory of his father rejecting him. His eyes looked around for a reason when he saw Adorabat wasn’t in the bush anymore. “Hey where’d Adorabat go?”

Mao Mao and Badgerclops both looked out to Blue. They saw Adorabat with a boom box, a flattened cardboard box and a cap crookedly put on. She turned on the boom box did a small rap, and a terribly done dance in front of Blue. Blue shouldn’t have liked the performance. There was no skill in either her rapping or her dancing. Had he gone to a theater and paid for it he would have felt ripped off and never would go back. He didn’t feel any of that tough, instead he enjoyed it for what it was, an amateur performance by and amateur performer for his enjoyment. In Blues’ mind Adorabat didn’t come for money, or for an applause from a crowd. She came to entertain him. It reminded Blue of the dragon last night. He didn’t do it for money or praise either, unlike the sheriffs. That in and of itself made the performance enjoyable. He walked over to Adorabat and gave her money. Satisfied with not stifling art, or possibly nipping a budding dream, he went back to his book. Mao Mao and Badgerclops sat in stunned silence. Throughout the performance they both cringed at her lack of skill. When they saw Blue gave her money they both looked at each other incredulously, and hopped out of the bush. Mao Mao ran to the boom box. He attempted to put on an old song for him and Badgerclops to dance to. Badgerclops saw Adorabats' ice cream she bought with the money Blue gave her and whispered in his ear “You’re going to be impressed by the end of the day and I’m going to buy ice cream.”. Mao Mao finally found the song. Him and Badgerclops started the dance. It was going well, until Badgerclops turned off the boom box

“Dude we have jobs and we can buy our own ice cream. We don’t need to impress this guy.”

“Yes we do! And it’s not about the ice cream.”

“Well whatever then. I’m going to get my own ice cream.”

“Fine leave me!” Mao Mao said. “I don’t need you. Anyone can do your part. It’s easy!”

He grabbed Chubbums and restarted the dance and tune. Blue got up and started to leave. He could handle bad performances. What he couldn’t handle were people that did anything for the sake of approval. Blue learned early that approval wasn’t something to be given out just because it was asked for. It had to be earned. Mao Mao finished the dance, noticed Blue was gone, and ran after him. Badgerclops and Adorabat stayed to eat their ice cream, before returning home. 

Mao Mao found Blue in an alleyway. He chased him into a dead end. He didn’t know what he was going to do to impress him. He slowed his steps as he thought. Mao Mao could show how double jointed he was, or he could eat an extremely sour candy he’d been saving. None of those would show him being a hero though. The distance had halved. There was ten feet between the two. Then Mao Mao had the perfect idea. His tail. He could show tell Blue about how he lost his tail. It had highs, it had lows, and most importantly it had Mao Mao beating a monster, and overcoming betrayal. It was perfect to show he was a true hero. Mao Mao turned around.

“Hey. Hey! How about this. I’ll tell you about how I lost my tail. You’ll be sure to love this.” He hopped towards Blue, with his butt sticking out. Blue had his head turned at first, then he saw a slight jiggle. He turned his head towards it. Mao Mao had a giant smile on his face, happy to finally get some attention, and hopped again. Blues’ eyes were transfixed on Mao Maos’ butt. Mao Maos’ smile widened as he began to tell his story. Blue walked up to him, completely blocking out what was being said. It wasn’t until he thought to himself “Chubbum was right. He does have soft fur.” did he realize he was touching Mao Mao. 

“Whoa whoa. What are you doing there?” Mao Mao asked.

“Sorry. I’ve just never seen anything so... impressive.” Blue blushed but didn’t stop touching and groping Mao Mao. “It’s so soft and firm at the same time, along with your fur I could touch it and never stop. I’ve never been so impressed by anything. How come you hide it behind the cape all of the time?”

Mao Mao blushed as well. He’d never received such earnest praise before from anyone but himself. 

“Hey I can do something even more impressive with it.”

“More... Impressive?” Blue stopped groping, curious to what could make this day even more impressive. Mao Mao turned around and squatted. He ran his hands up Blues’ thighs. He put his head in front of his pelvis, while groping the balls and looking for the penis with his right hand. Mao Mao found it hidden within hair. He parted a way though and put the head inside his mouth. He started licking the head and stroking the balls. Mao Mao looked up at Blue. He had a faint look of satisfaction on his face. It wasn’t a full blown smile yet, but the corners of the mouth were curling up. Mao Mao figured there would be more than enough time to make a smile appear. Blues penis quickly got hard. Mao Mao put it fully in his mouth. He used his tongue to push the head along the roof of his mouth as he swallowed it fully. He felt a shiver run through Blues legs. Mao Mao moved his head back so that only the tip of the penis was in the mouth. He sucked and licked on it as his hands moved to Blues butt cheeks. He used all of his strength to move Blues’ hips. They stopped when Mao Maos’ nose was touching Blues’ pubes. Mao Mao looked up to see Blues’ reaction. He saw a small smile start to form on his lips. He thought back to “The Big Day” again. Mao Mao continued to forcibly face fuck himself, as he did he imagined his dad smiling like Blue was, and finally paying attention to him.

Blue didn’t know what was happening at first. He didn’t expect Mao Maos’ hands to run up his thighs, or for his mouth to be so warm and soft. He had only heard of blowjobs during therapy sessions. Blue never had one himself. Still he knew this would be one of the better ones of his life. He had to look down and watch his dick be lost again and again into the sheriffs face. Blue Shivered at the sight. He grabbed Mao Maos’ head in order to steady himself. The soft fur on his ears felt great as it ran in between fingers. Mao Mao felt Blues’ hands on his head. He stopped imaging his dad respecting him. His thoughts went back to getting Blue deeper in his throat than before. Now instead of his nose touching Blues’ pubes it got buried into them. A small gasp from Blue informed Mao Mao he was doing the right thing.

Blue knew he was going to cum well before it happened. He felt a fire rising from inside him, reading itself to shoot out. He looked down at Mao Mao and warned him. Mao Mao just looked up at him, opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out, and licked the head while stroking the shaft. He winked at Blue before properly blowing him again. He got out a small bottle of lube and moved his cape off of his back. Mao Mao popped open the bottle. He poured the contents on his fingers. making sure to get every inch slick before he rubbed more on his butt hole. He loosened himself with one hand and used to other to stroke Blues’ penis as he blew it. Blue got excited at seeing the exposed butt again. When he realized what was going to happen he got too excited and blew his load. Mao Mao felt Blues’ penis begin to twitch. He shoved his head down to allow Blue to cum as deep as possible. Mao Mao counted four spurts, mentally noting he could have given at least six.

“Well I’m glad you’re still hard.” Mao Mao said. “Now time for the main dish.”. He whispered underneath his breath “I’m gonna make you proud.” as he turned around. He grabbed Blues’ impressively hard member and guided it inside him. It took a small shove before finally going inside. Blue felt the warmth and tightness immediately. The mouth felt great but it was nothing compared to this. He didn’t move, instead he groped Mao Mao again. Pulling and pushing the butt cheeks and noting how the feeling changed on his cock. 

“Wow. I’ve never felt anything close to this. I know I might have seemed mean to you earlier, but I have to say Mao Mao. You are amazing. You save this town, and we couldn’t have asked for a better hero.” Mao Mao took Blues’ words and superimposed them over his dads’ disappointment. Every dismissal of his skills changed into a compliment Blue just gave him.

“You haven’t seen amazing yet. I haven’t even started!” Mao Mao shook his hip up and down. It started slow until he felt comfortable. His thrusts became so powerful every other one of them made Blue take a step back. Within a minute Blue was in between the brick wall and a continuously pumping Mao Mao. He took advantage of his position to move his hands down the small of Mao Maos’ back to his butt and back up again. He loved the way the fur felt. He then ran his hands over Mao Maos’ muscular thighs, feeling the tense power behind them. He didn’t like the feeling as much and found his way back to the butt. Blue felt a small stub just above the butt crack. He didn’t know what it was, but he played with it a bit. He noticed when he stroked it Mao Maos’ ass hole would tighten up just a little. Mao Mao panted and said something in a low whisper.

“What was that?” Asked Blue. Mao Mao said something again in the low voice. Blue stopped stroking the small tail and went back to pulling and pushing the butt cheeks. Mao Mao turned his face, shouting “Pull my tail!”. Blue obediently grabbed the tail and yanked on it. Mao Mao let out a small yelp. “Yes! Yes! Just like that! Pull as hard as you can with both hands!” Blue did as he was told and pulled as hard as he could. Mao Maos’ ass hole tightened so much it felt like Blues’ dick was being choked. It felt like heaven. Every single inch was being hugged as tightly as it could be when the tail was pulled. Blue got into a rhythm where he would wait until just his head was inside Mao Mao, then he would pull and feel his entire dick be sucked inside. 

“If you keep this up Mao Mao I’ll blow soon.”

Mao Mao paid no attention. He only kept going through childhood memories and inserting Blues’ earlier praise where his fathers disappointment lay. He didn’t notice when Blue was cumming. Mao Mao, lost in the delusions of a loving father and lust of back alley sex, continued even after Blue came. He felt like he was too close to stop now. Blue put his hands on the brick wall behind him, finally realizing just how trapped he was. Mao Mao felt his limbs go numb. He pumped harder than before, aiming for his prostate. A few thrusts later his cum splattered across the floor. In a post orgasm daze he said “Daddy, do you finally love me?”. Blue heard it and immediately stopped breathing. He heard a lot of things as a therapist, and thought nothing could catch him off guard anymore, but this was wholly unexpected. He wondered if Mao Mao was thinking of his dad the whole time. Blue gathered up the courage to speak.

“You know. I am a therapist, if you need help you can talk to me.”

“Why would you think I need help?” Mao Mao replied. His last sentence then flooded him like a broken dam. “Umm I didn’t- I mean- I wasn’t-”

“It’s not a problem. I’m a therapist and I’m trained to deal with this” Blue said “Come by my office tomorrow and we can talk.”

“-and that’s what happened. I wasn’t thinking about my dad, well I was, but not in that way and only because of you.” Mao Mao finished stumbling through his version of the events. He looked at the clock. It took an hour to explain everything that happened. It would have taken less time if Blue wasn’t constantly asking questions and reassuring him what he felt was normal. “You know. I had my doubts about this but I do feel better about what happened yesterday. I think I’m done here.” Mao Mao got off the couch and headed out the door. As he opened the door Blue asked “See you next Thornsday?”


End file.
